Blue Hair And Blackmail
by NykGrimm
Summary: It was just a business thing, not even a party, and it was held by his father of all people. So in retrospect, getting drunk had probably been a bad move. But it paled in comparison to sleeping with a random, blue-haired stranger. Consequences?


Blue Hair And Blackmail

* * *

It was far too loud, even for a ball. There were too many colors and they were all moving too fast, and what little alcohol he had wasn't helping. His head was starting to hurt and there was no way in hell his dad was letting him leave this early.

These things were all the same. People dressing up to impress other people. People they didn't know and would probably never see again. What was the point? Maybe they were all really here hoping to get laid. Like at a bar. That actually wouldn't come as a surprise to him.

Him being Kurosaki Ichigo. He had just turned eighteen, his father now hellbent on getting him a girl to marry. Which was all well and good except for one fact. He didn't like girls. At least, not in a sexual way. Mostly he made friends with them, though there had been those few that had tried to get his attention, they all failed. Miserably.

Which was why he currently found himself standing in a corner trying to hide from everything. Though in retrospect, it might not have been the best idea. He had bright orange hair, making him easily noticeable, and he was standing in a corner. Should he be attacked by a large group of girls...he was fucked.

Fortunately most of them seemed more preoccupied with trying to get the attention of the older, richer men. Kinda creepy if you asked him.

Still occupied by watching the strange group dance and talk, he hadn't noticed the strawberry blonde on the other side of the room staring at him. She was about a year younger than him, but had admired him from afar for quite some time. While she always fantasized about him, she had never actually built up the courage to talk to him. Perhaps tonight would be the night.

...or not. She was sorely disappointed when her long time friend Ishida cut in to ask her to dance. As much as she wanted to tell him no, she didn't have it in her to reject him. The dance floor was fairly empty, and the song seemed to last longer than she would have liked. But as soon as it ended, she curtsied to her friend and started making her way back to the edge of the room when she ran into someone.

Apologizing profusely, she noticed that she'd never seen him before. See, they lived in a small community where everybody knew everybody else. So the fact that this stranger had managed to make his way into this party must have meant one of two things. 1) he had just moved here and he was rich (which seemed very likely) or 2) he had managed to somehow sneak in here. She wasn't quite sure that last one was possible...

But she had to admit, he looked devilishly handsome in that tailcoat. But what caught her attention most was his bright teal hair. It was very strange and she wasn't quite sure that it was natural. How the hell had he gotten it that way?

As she continued to ramble out an apology, he quickly cut her off with a wave of the hand, giving her a mysterious smirk before walking away. And as he walked away, it became apparent that she wasn't the only one that had taken notice of him. And although he was just a bit tipsy, Ichigo had to admit that he was _hot_.

Now, Ichigo had had alcohol before. Which is why he knew he couldn't hold his alcohol for shit. That was also when he found out he was a very honest, very forward drunk. Mostly it had just been around his family when he got that out of hand, so it wasn't so bad. But he was in public now...hence the reason he hadn't drunk as much as he wanted to.

And as he watched the stranger make his way across the floor, he started thinking about how he probably shouldn't have had any of that alcohol. It was really starting to kick in and he sat there, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. Maybe if he just told his dad he was drunk...

He was pretty sure that by the time he found the old man he'd have thought up some excuse. It was actually a lot more difficult to do with the wine still running through his system. Add in the fact that he can't think up excuses anyways and he was pretty sure this wasn't going to end well.

In the course of about fifteen minutes, he'd managed to find both his sisters, his childhood friend Chad, and his asshole of a friend Renji. His father nowhere in sight. He was about to give up and just go home anyways when he ran into something very large and solid. Surprise! Guess who?

Ichigo could feel himself blush. Great, just who he wanted to run into. In his drunken state, being around a guy that hot was not a good thing. He quickly apologized and tried to scoot past the stranger when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to find the stranger staring at him intently. Damn. If he didn't get away soon, he'd end up jumping the guy.

"Hey," he said in a low, husky voice. "You know where I can find Kurosaki Isshin?"

The orange haired teen stood dumbfounded for a moment. He was looking for his dad too? "No. I've been looking for him for the last..." he paused to think. "I dunno. But I haven't found him. So good luck," he said, trying to get away.

The stranger hummed at him before saying, "Come on then. You can help me look for him. I don't even know what he looks like."

"Uh, that's really not a good idea," Ichigo replied, trying to retrieve his arm.

"Oh?" he asked, dragging him across the hall and out the door. "And why not?"

"Because I'm drunk," he said, forcing himself not to tell the other that because he was drunk, he really wanted to just find a closet or something and have his way with him. Probably not the greatest first impression.

"So am I."

"Not like I am," the younger mumbled.

The teal haired stranger chuckled and led them outside. Many of the guests had moved out into the gardens to get some clean air and sober up before heading home. Surprisingly enough, his father was out there, bidding some of the guests farewell.

"Hey, dad!" he called, again trying to get the stranger to let go.

"Ichigo! My son!" he said, hugging the teen like he hadn't seen him in forever. Why did he feel the need to do that. "What can I do for you."

"Two things. One, I need to get home. Two, this guy is looking for you," he said, pointing to the stranger.

Glancing at the teal haired stranger, Isshin said, "Ah, you must be Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. I've been waiting for you."

Finally managing to get his arm back from the man named Grimmjow, Ichigo immediately started heading for their house. He was stopped by his father grabbing the collar of his jacket. "What the hell?"

"You can't leave yet," he explained. "We have yet to find you a young woman."

"Dad, I'm drunk."

His father seemed to contemplate this for a moment, not quite sure his son was telling the truth. But as he noticed the way Ichigo kept staring at things, focusing in and out of reality, he seemed to find it a good idea to send him home. "Alright, but you have to take Jeagerjaques here with you. He's going to be staying with us for a while, and he doesn't know where we live yet. Get him settled in."

"Why?!"

"Because you're going there anyways."

Ichigo mumbled his disapproval, but did as he was told. "This way."

The walk back to the house was oddly quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable. Just odd. Mostly because he was leading a stranger home. A really hot stranger. By the name of Grimmjow. No! Bad Ichigo! You can't think like that!

In his drunken state, berating himself led to him banging his head against a tree, trying to get rid of those thoughts. The most he accomplished was making himself bleed. Grimmjow just stared at him in confused amusement. He'd never seen someone do that before. Though he should probably stop him before he actually hurt himself.

"You should stop," he said, pulling the teen away from the tree. "You'll ruin that pretty face of yours."

Ichigo stared at him. Had he really just said that? No, it was probably the alcohol making him think that. As much as he would have liked it, there was no way in hell a guy like that was gay.

"'m not pretty," he mumbled without thinking.

"Whatever you say, handsome."

Ichigo was again caught off guard. So he really hadn't heard wrong. What the hell? He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. There was no way he was going to let this guy mess with him. Scowling he took off towards the house again.

"Aw, did I offend the cute little strawberry."

"Shut up," he said, trying to ignore the nickname and fight back his blush. Where the hell had it even come from?

Grimmjow kept teasing him about the way he looked the entire way. Ichigo refused to admit that he liked the way Grimmjow teased him. He'd almost burst out laughing a couple times at some of the corny lines he'd started spouting off.

"Like I said," he replied. "I'm drunk."

The more the older teased him, the more he wanted to jump him. Damn him and his drunk hormones. Wait...could hormones even get drunk? Not that he really cared...

By the time they had made it back, they were both so out of it that their bantering had sent them into a random fit of laughter. Neither of them could stop because at some point they had stopped laughing at what they had said and had started laughing at each other.

When they actually managed to make it inside, they were stumbling all over each other. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Grimmjow took advantage of both the empty house and the close proximity of him and Ichigo, quickly pressing the younger teen against the door. Ichigo looked slightly confused but couldn't help wanting to pull the other closer.

The teal haired man couldn't help but smirk at the other's blush as he leaned in, barely brushing their lips together. He chuckled to himself when the younger wrapped his arms around his neck, closing the remaining distance, moaning as their lips finally touched. God how he loved the way they fit together.

Sure he'd kissed a few girls before, but never had any of it felt like this. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Either way he didn't want it to stop, and he couldn't help but gasp as the other's hands made their way up his sides and back down, pulling his hips closer.

"Bedroom?" Grimmjow asked, barely pulling away.

"Ha...u-upstairs..." he said. He was suddenly pulled up off his feet, letting out only the manliest of squeaks.

Grimmjow laughed and kissed his way up Ichigo's neck as he made his way up the stairs. The alcohol was not making it an easy feat. But once inside Ichigo's bedroom, he quickly dropped him onto the bed. Hitting the soft mattress, he let out a grunt as Grimmjow pressed himself onto him heavily.

The orange haired teen immediately set to work on the other's buttons, quickly trying to undo them as Grimmjow found a sweet spot right behind his ear. Damn. He hadn't even known that was there.

"Impatient, hm?" he asked as Ichigo quickly rid him of both his tailcoat and waist coat at the same time. Quickly capturing his lips again, he managed to get the teen out of his blazer and white shirt fairly swiftly, fumbling on the buttons only once.

The younger teen groaned as he felt large hands caress his chest, stopping to play with his nipples along the way. Ichigo gasped at the contact, wanting more. "Oh...god...Grimm..."

"Hm?" Grimmjow purred, reaching to undo the younger's pants.

"Please..." he begged, bucking up. "Pants...tight..."

Grimmjow chuckled, slowly undoing them, deliberately slowing his movements as he pulled both his pants and boxers down. He couldn't help but stare at the long, slender legs, smirking to himself as he reached to pump Ichigo's erect cock.

Gasping sharply, he brought his hands up to bury them in bright teal locks, a shudder working it's way up his spine. Squirming at the light touches, he tried to buck and get more friction. "Mmmm...haa...Grimm..."

Grinning, the teal haired man could swear he'd just gotten harder. Was that even possible?

"Why are you still dressed?" Ichigo managed to ask through his pleasure filled mind. It was totally unfair.

"I got," kiss. "distracted." the orange haired teen reached for his pants, clearly unhappy with them. Grimmjow, on the other hand, chuckled and quickly kicked out of his pants. "Lube?"

"Mmm...top drawer..."

Pulling out the small tube, the older noticed it was more than half gone. But as far as he'd heard, Ichigo was still a virgin. "Masturbate much?" he asked slyly.

Ichigo blushed furiously, but said nothing. He could make fun of him all he wanted, that just meant neither of them were getting laid that night. And as much as he'd hate it, it would probably be worth it.

Slicking his fingers, Grimmjow tossed the bottle aside. Ichigo gulped. Sure he'd done this before, but the idea of someone else doing was...strange. He gasped as the first finger slid in, going much farther than he himself had been able to reach. And god did it feel amazing.

He moaned as another finger made it's way in, pulling the teal haired man down to kiss him furiously. The other chuckled and began searching for that particular spot. The one that was sure to make the teen scream. He smirked in success when the teen arched off the bed, moaning his name. God he was hot.

"Grimm...haa...I-I think I'm gonna..."

"Ah ah ah," he replied, pulling his fingers from the slicked entrance and coating his own erection. He couldn't wait to be buried inside the teen.

"Wha-ah!" Ichigo cried, gripping onto the other's shoulders. He whimpered slightly as Grimmjow fully seated himself. Full. He felt so very full. He'd never actually had sex before and was surprised to find that even through the slight pain, he was enjoying this immensely. "Uh....fuck, Grimm..."

"Hush," Grimmjow replied, nuzzling the younger's neck, rocking slightly trying to coax the virgin entrance wider. Fuck, he was so tight. "You...gotta relax...damn you're tight..."

"Grimm..." the teen whined as the pleasure and pain mixed together.

"Ichi…" The older pulled out slowly before slamming in, drawing a strangled scream of pleasure from the male beneath him. "Fuck...moan my name for me..."

Ichigo mewled, arching against the teal haired man. "Grimm…haa…harder…please, Grimm! Harder!" He moved his hips in time with the thrusts, crying out when it caused said man to bury himself deeper and brush against that spot, white stars exploding behind his eyes. "Grimmjow!"

"Shit," the older picked up the pace, loving the way Ichigo would scream out and tighten around him.

Ichigo mewled as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, each thrust striking his prostate with brutal accuracy. He practically screamed when the teal haired man began to stroke his almost painful erection.

"Grimm…Grimm…God, Grimm…I'm going…t-to…ah…fuck! I…Grimmjow!" He couldn't hold it any longer and released, semen staining their torso and thighs.

Grimmjow groaned, biting down onto the teen's shoulder, marking him as Ichigo's lower muscles made the unbearably tight entrance tighter. "Fuck...Ichi..." he moaned, coming inside the orange haired teen.

Fuck. He'd never had sex like that before.

Pulling out, he could hear Ichigo groan in protest. Collapsing to the side, he pulled his new lover close, nuzzling his orange hair as both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke to light shining in through the window. His head was pounding from the alcohol from the night before, and he became vaguely aware of an ache in his lower back. And then he was suddenly aware that what he had assumed to be a pillow, was not.

What the fuck?!

Jolting out of bed, he gasped at the pain it produced. He desperately went through his memory of the previous night. He'd had a fair amount of alcohol and remembered looking for his father. He also remembered being told to bring someone back to the house with him. And...Holy shit! He'd had sex with the guy! Sure he'd been drunk, but he couldn't have been _that _drunk, right?

He squeaked as an arm was suddenly wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing?" the other man mumbled, still half asleep.

Trying to pull the arm off, he replied, "Um...escaping. Nothing for you to worry about really, just go back to sleep."

Grimmjow growled and pulled him back down, rolling on top of the teen and effectively trapping him.

"What the hell?! Get off me!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Cuz your warm," he muttered, snuggling closer, clearly not awake.

Shit. This was not good. Not only had he slept with a complete stranger, but his dad was going to get up any minute and come looking for him. It didn't really bother him that he'd slept with a guy, but he knew his father would have major issues with it. The kind you hide in a trench with a shovel to avoid.

God, could this get any worse.

"Ichi-nii!" his youngest sister Yuzu called. Of course it could. It could always get worse, why had he doubted that? "Ichi-nii, where are you?!"

"You're sister's looking for you," Grimmjow said sleepily.

Ichigo groaned. "Let me up."

"No."

"Seriously, let me up."

"No."

"I don't want my sister coming in with us like this."

"That's nice."

"I need a shower."

Grimmjow paused. Come to think of it...so did he. Rolling over he let the teen get up and find his clothes. And while he didn't really want him to leave, he couldn't say he was complaining when he got a nice look at the teen's ass. And what a nice ass it was.

Once all his clothes, were gathered, Ichigo was out the door, down the hall, and in the bathroom before Yuzu could find him and Grimmjow in the same room. Thank god for that.

Dropping his clothes onto the floor, he turned on the shower and got in. The water felt nice against his tense muscles and he slowly began to relax. He was never drinking again. He had to find some way to keep Grimmjow quiet about what had happened, find some way to keep it away from his family. But how the fuck was he supposed to do that?

Guess there was only one way to find out.

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, Ichigo picked up his clothes and headed back to his room. Grimmjow was still laying on the bed, barely covered by the sheets, Ichigo barely covered by his towel. Well this certainly was awkward.

"Um...Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night...can we...uh..."

"Do it again? Certainly."

"No! I want you to keep it quiet," he said, looking through the drawers of his dresser for some clothes. "My dad wouldn't exactly be happy about it..."

"And why does that matter?"

"Because as much fun as it sounds to get my ass kicked, I'd really rather avoid it."

Grimmjow hummed. "Well, if you do get your ass kicked, I could always kiss it better."

"Do that and you'll be kissing it goodbye," he replied, turning back to scowl at the teal haired man.

"Aw, come on. You know you'd like it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning back to the dresser. Well, so far his plan to get the other to keep his mouth shut was failing. Miserably. I mean seriously, how hard was it to get one man to shut the hell up about something like that? Very, apparently.

Sighing as he pulled a pair of pants on, he said, "Please."

"Well, that depends on what all I get in return," Grimmjow replied, finally sitting up.

"Uh...I dunno...what do you want?"

"Hmmm..." he said, getting up to stand behind Ichigo who apparently hadn't noticed. Wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, he grinned at the surprised squeak, resting his head on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hugging you."

"Obviously. Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"It certainly would be nice."

"Because I can. Now as for what I want..."

Ichigo gulped. Based on the way Grimmjow had said it, there was no way it could be good. Maybe he wanted a kidney or something. Which was a really stupid idea because one, it would probably kill him, and two, what the fuck would he do with a kidney?

"How about this: I'll keep quiet about our little escapade, if I can keep fucking you."

The orange haired teen stared at him incredulously. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"Um...no. I don't think I did...What?"

"I'll keep quiet," he repeated, kissing the sensitive spot behind Ichigo's ear. "If I can keep fucking you."

"No way in hell!" he said, trying to free himself from the older's grip. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. He'd been drunk last night and, though he wouldn't admit he enjoyed it, there was no way in hell he was going to do it again. Even as he thought about the immense pleasure...the way Grimmjow had touched him...Fuck! That was not helping!

"Well, it's not my problem if your father finds out."

"Yes it is! He'd kill us both if he found out!"

"No, he'd kill you. He can't do shit to me."

"Oh yeah? And why the hell not?"

"Oh, I have my reasons."

"None of which you're going to tell me."

"Exactly. So do we have a deal?"

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. It wasn't like he had much choice if he didn't want this getting out. And it couldn't be that bad right? I mean, what was the worst that could happen?

Smirking, Grimmjow turned Ichigo to face him, immediately devouring the teen's mouth. He could really get used to this. And who knew? Maybe in time the teen would grow to like him. Stranger things had happened.

* * *

O.o

W

T

F

You know what this started out as? A way to get rid of writer's block. Usually I'll open a random page and start writing whatever comes to mind until I can write whatever it is I wanted to write. This is just....I don't even know....But...Uh...Redfaerie gets her usual credit....damn this was effed up....


End file.
